It's complicated
by DimitrisDuchess
Summary: Just when things were getting quiet for the froggy couple, a surprise is bestowed upon them.. ;
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, after reading a story or two this might be three chaptures or a one shot.. idk.. lets see how it does.. You see so many pregnancy/offspring stories have popped up about Tia and Naveen. So I'm takin a crack at it. I'd lol if one popped up about them having tadpoles if they stayed frogs.. **_

Only within the first two months of the grand opening of Tiana's Palace she had allready gotten a HUGE request. The mayor of New York City was traveling to the Big Easy to eat at her place. She almost fainted receiving the letter. She knew if they could impress the mayor, of the biggest known city in America. Well, they'd be sitting pretty.

Tiana hardly slept since then. She was always busy thinking up a new recipe to try out or some theme to present once he arrived. As if that wasn't enough on her plate already. Her Mother in law, father in law, and brother in law were also heading down to New Orleans.

"Tiana, I am still going to be saying if you just serve him one Beignet.."

"Naveen, this is the mayor of "the big apple" not Lotte's dad." She snapped at him.

He shook his head at her as Tiana was now scolding a chef for slicing something wrong and adding too much paprika. It was only about five days until his folks arrived and then shortly after them, the mayor. Tiana was truly a perfectionist. Naveen had noticed this not with just food, but even down to folding towels. They had to be **just **certain or she'd redo them again.

He was about to input something in her conversation when he grabbed table three's order and headed off to the stage to strum on his ukulele. As he and Louis jammed he could still hear his wife from the kitchen.

"Yikes! I didn't know Tiana could be so mean.. I mean, she was always pretty nice to everyone in the bayou." The gator whispered to him.

Naveen laughed. "All, except for me..." He began off with a fast solo as Louis followed. Girls swooned as Naveen continued playing and he shot them a flirtatious smile that made them all sigh. And quickly dropped it as he spotted his wife glaring at him.

After doing a couple requests, Naveen decided he would take a break and possibly hope to calm Tiana a bit. She just seemed so uptight it was even worse than when they first met. He took a glass and filled it with water before glancing around the kitchen. "Guys?"

The kitchen staff snapped their necks round to look and let out a sigh of relief. "Oh good its you.." the older chef stirred the pot slowly as he spoke. "Your wife is quite upset about something that isn't having to do the whole mayor thing.. at least I have a sneaking suspicion.."

"Haha, you mean.."

He nodded to the sous chef. "Mmhhmm. My wife acted the same way when she was-"

"Why are you all messing around? We have orders piling up people!" Tiana had come back suddenly and was immediatly back to business mode. "Naveen, don't distract them."

He finger combed his bangs away from his eyes quickly and followed her. "Tiana, what is wrong? And don't say "nothing is" because you and I both know its a lie." His amber eyes looked straight into hers. Tiana found such comfort in them usually, but not tonight. Tonight they acted more like beacons, searching for something she was hiding.

She then sighed and produced a letter from her pocket. "This came today.."

He snatched it from her hand. "My parents are coming? That is why you are so upset? You did fine with them at the wedding?"

"No, its not that.. I'm feeling really cruddy lately." She admitted pursing her lips. "I don't think it'd be wise for your family or the mayor to be around a sick hostess."

Naveen smiled softly and took her into his arms. "I am around you all the time and look at me..." He did a small dance similar to the one as a frog. "A perfect model of good health."

Tiana had to finally smile for the first time that night at his actions. She then leaned in and gave him a peck on his cheek. "Your very brave darlin."

He grinned at her and ran a hand over her chin carefully. "Nah, just lucky.." He was about to kiss her when suddenly a large squeal alerted him a certain person was there. "Um, I'm gonna go do my job.." He said running off practically as Charlotte came into view.

"Hey Lotte." Tiana greeted putting the letter back in her dress pocket.

"Hi Tia, Naveen sure ran off pretty fast. He's really gettin dedicated to his work ain't he?"

Tiana covered her mouth as she laughed a bit. "You have no idea.."

**Okay, I guess this will be the starter of this story.. Gonna only do three chaps probably.. Hope Ya'll like it.. R and R please and also leave some comments on if you'd like a certain character to show up. NOT Dr. F though.. sorry I don't have the powers to bring him from the other side.. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, pretty good response from you guys. Apparently you like this, just not as much as my fluffy stories, but then again I am not too good at doing much outside of fluff, but hey it takes all kinds to make the world go round. I have gotten requests to bring in Mama Odie, Tiana's mom, and Mr. Labouff. Well, here we go.. **

"Oh God, _why_ now..**_why_** at this time?"

Tiana had locked herself in their bathroom and was on her knees groaning softly as she had revisited her lunch in the worst way. Nearly everyday she felt the same. Nauseous, dizzy, and also very sleepy. She felt just as horrible as the year she had caught the flu and _was forced_ to stay home from work.

"Tiana, are you in _here_?" She heard Naveen's heavily accented voice calling, got up and rinsed her mouth out then walked out of the bathroom.

"Right here, your folks arrived yet?" she sighed rubbing her forehead slightly.

He nodded. "Mmhmm. They want to see you." He smiled but then raised an eyebrow looking over his wife. "You look sort of odd, like your skin.."

She glared at Naveen. "It's what?"

"Slightly pale and greenish." He then chuckled. "I hope you are not turning back into a frog because I do not think a prince can reverse the spell." He teased earning a swat on the back of his head.

Naveen rushed down the steps while she slowly and carefully had gotten to the last set. She finally got to the ground level and progressed over to see Naveen lifting his little brother up into his arms and his brother laughing as he said something in Maldonian.

She had to admit, for being a selfish spoiled prince. One thing that could NEVER change was Naveen's love for his little brother. She smiled happily for a moment and then spotted her mother conversing with the Queen of Maldonia as if his mother was a lady from her church.

"Hey mama! Hi your.. um majesty?" Tiana said still not used to being royalty. She took a seat across from them. The queen and her mother looked over her state then both turned and grinned like giddy girls.

**_Crasssh!_**

Tiana was about to ask why they were behaving as such when there was a loud clang from the kitchen letting her know about several plates were shattered. She could practically see the broken porcelain settling on the floor as she rushed off to the kitchen. She spotted the criminal behind all of this.

"Naveen! What in the name-?! I mean!!"

His eyes were all ready wide from dropping the dishes but as Tiana burst in he swore his spirit leapt right from his body. She was still looking sickly, but he had a sneaking suspicion Tiana could be in a wheelchair and still inflict major pain to him.

"I swear Naveen sometimes you are so clumsy it just makes it _**impossible **_to buy nice things. First that glass vase, then a whole tea set now-"

She gripped her stomach. "_Oh god, come on not now.."_She swallowed hard and grimaced before forcing her stomach to keep calm. Naveen had noticed her gripping ahold of her stomach and immediately began to worry. "Tiana, Whats wrong with your stomach??"

She pointed her finger at him. "Don't you try and switch this around you-" She covered her mouth and ran over to the sink as he watched something unnerving; his wife "tossing her cookies."

"Tiana!" He cried out as he moved closer and tried to keep her hair out of her face. "Tiana please speak to me!" He implored.

She wiped her mouth and rolled her eyes. "Would ya give me two seconds to wipe my face off? Sheesh."

Naveen wasn't known for being a scholar, but after seeing this happen before along with all her other odd habits he came to a conclusion. A grin slowly grew on his face.

"You are _pregnant_ no?"

_Yes, I know lame.. but yeah mama odie gonna show up next time around and also it's been really stressful.. I'll try and do the next chapture tonight.. I'm allready writing down some good lines. R and R please also tell me what you would like to see outta my next story. More ditties about them being frogs, or possibly how their second wedding went.. _


	3. part 2 of chapter two

_Well, finally things have gotten a bit better.. thus part 2 of the second chapture. _

"What? All I said was that you are _preg_-**mph**!"

Tiana's hand covered Naveen's mouth up as she dragged him with her,Tiana had amazing strength for a small woman. She glanced out the circular windows of the kitchen doors to see her mother and the queen chatting while Naveen's little brother and father were admiring a painting in the far corner. Tiana was snapped back to reality as she felt a wet tongue press into the groove of her palm.

"Naveen! That's _disgusting_!!" She wiped her hand off on a nearby towel making a face.

"Yes, well it was that or a bite..." The prince smiled showing the rows of pearly whites in his mouth. "Now why on earth are you in hiding? Heck, my parents were _just_ heckling me about not having a child on the way.. and your mom would probably throw us a parade...."

Tiana simply crossed her arms giving him a stare that read to him; "_shut up.. right now."_

Tiana was rather scary at times, mainly when she was dead silent but holding a knife was another story. Knowing all those fancy cutting techniques made Naveen imagine himself sliced into little stars or cubes being served up to guests. He shuddered at the recalling of this image and finally got his voice back, but it was too late as all that was before him was a kitchen door flipping back and forth from her leave.

"Now, why are you gossip'n like a bunch of giggling gals over here?"

Tiana asked her mother playfully before placing some of the finer, and not broken, porcilean cups down infront of them; pouring the tea his mother had brought from Maldonia. The smell was one of a soft ginger with a hint of lemon added to it. Maldonia was known for its trades, and tea was one of the many. The two women looked at Tiana and then at eachother with a knowing smile.

"So, when are you due?" The elderly royal let spill out.

Tiana wanted to just run and never look back, but instead she decided the best way to avoid something was to ask another question. "Due? Due for what your highness?"

"You know.. the _Banbe_?"

"Banbe?" She had to admit even though it was a dead give away she knew very little maldonian. As she continued to play dumb she could feel the tension in their focus on her.

A cup slammed upon the table. Everyone turned to see Eudora rise from her seat.

"Oh for goodness sakes! I'll say it. Babycakes, are you _pregnant_?"

Of course her mother would be the one to persist. Tiana chuckled nervously. "N-No."

"No, she is _not_.."

As she turned to see her husband come twords them she could practically hear the alleluia chorus as Naveen brought with him the platter of beignets and finger sandwiches; which Naveen actually at one time had thought had human fingers inside of the bread. He presented the food to his parents who both seemed majorly disappointed in the recent newsflash from him. His little brother simply took a sandwhich and began eating. While Eudora was looking a bit confused and eyed Naveen as if he hiding something behind his back.

Unfortunately, the pregnancy issue just couldn't be dropped with a simple "No."

"Tiana, do you think I was a _hundred percent_ **rea-dy** when you came along?!"

The quiet peace of the restaurant was disrupted by the fighting that had broken out. No actual punches being thrown, but instead words were the tools of this war. Tiana and her mother were going back and forth with Eudora's main response being that "she was married." As if it was _expected_of her since she had gotten married. Meanwhile Naveen was arguing with his parents in Maldonian. To Tiana, they sounded like a record being run backwards. _Very quickly._ She sighed and grabbed some plates trying to escape from her mother. Who just followed after her.

Soon his parents bid them farewell till the next day, and her mother left as too. The king and queen had decided to let Tiana and Naveen take them out sightseeing tomorrow, while his little brother would stay behind with Eudora who was glad to watch the little prince, while remarking he'd be the closest thing to a grandchild she'd get.

Naveen finally showed in the kitchen carefully placing the appetizer tray in the sink. He turned to Tiana who's focus was on a

"Well, do you have anything to say?" He asked.

"Um, thanks.."

"Thanks?! I just argued with my mother and father for two hours!" He exclaimed running a hand over his face; unable to find the right words. Naveen had _always_not been in perfect sync with his folks and obviously today was worse than ever. "I mean, my mother and father think this is the cruelest joke I've ever played. Even though it is no joke." He shot Tiana a look. " And that's even topping the fact I let made my grandfather think there was an earthquake by shaking the table!" He chuckled remembering the senile old man screaming and running to hide. "Even though it was pretty funny."

"Naveen, if you would just try to understa-"

He gripped Tiana's arms with his hands clamped around her tightly. "Tiana, would you just tell me why you don't want a baby?"

For once she truly was completely speechless. The look in his eyes wasn't the usual lustful sparkle or whimsical glance. The lights had been extinguished within his amber hues, causing them to become as still as the room around them. It sounded so cold, coming from his lips was the real shocker. "I-I.."

"And none of this "I don't think I'm ready" because you and I both know there is another thing-"

"Naveen," She calmed a bit. "I didn't even think I would get this place at first, and then I did another unfathomable thing I got married; to you. Not that it's not wonderful, but I don't know if I can handle a child on top of all the events that have passed." She confessed. "I'm still not even used to being human again." She tried to smile to lighten the mood.

The Maldonian prince cracked a small smile but could figure out what his wife was doing, since he had done this technique since he was three years old. "Tiana.."

"You should go make sure where your folks and my mom was sittin is presentable. The dinner crowd should be occuring soon."

Before he could say another thing Tiana had begun mincing up some vegetables for the evening's main course and the getting out some spices. Yup, that was Tiana's way of dealing with emotions or something upsetting her.

Naveen rolled his eyes before heading out the doors and straightening out table clothes. Making sure each table had a menu and fresh silverware, he hummed a little something as a familiar stomping shook the ground a bit. "Louis!" He exclaimed turning to see his gator friend.

"Naveen, how's things goin?"

The former frog looked down for a moment, something that Louis caught.

"Brother, whats wrong? Is it Tiana, did she get sick?! Did she get hurt?!" The alligator looked as if he was gonna passout before him.

He chuckled. "No, she's fine.."

"Oh good..."

"But.. nah I can not talk about it.." He said looking over to make sure he had overheard the last part.

**_okay here's the second half of part two. R and R please.. finally not too much drama in my life._**


	4. Chapter three or is it?

**Hey there ya'll... sorry its been soo long.. been lacking in inspiration... well here it is.. **

The word "_Pregnant_" had been instilled in her mind-set.

She could hear baby cries and cooing all over her restaurant this evening. They were louder and more clear and in larger numbers than usual. Getting lost in work to forget about it was almost i**mpossible**. After kicking out the other chefs, the dark skinned beauty diced some carrots up, she found herself seeing small bottles and other infant items from the shapes. Throwing a rattle-shaped piece far she stood there breathing hard clutching her head hard.

Feeling another wave of nausea coming on, she stood over the sink. Gripping the sides of it in desperation. Once done relieving the symptom she took a handful of cool water and splashed her face. Letting the droplets run down her nose and land with a small splash into the soapy sauce pan below her.

_"Why..."_

Met with no answer to the question by the silence surrounding her, she began to think back. Over the many years ;having a baby being the furthest thing from her mind as well as marriage. No, that was always her mothers dream. Nagging about she _never _was making anytime to find _husband _so she couldn't give her mother **_the grandchildren_**she so desired. Sometimes Tiana cursed being an only child. Sure she always had her mother and father all to herself, but that was the issue. It seemed after James passing, Eudora was dead-set upon Tiana's future. Not the restaurant, but to match up her daughter with someone so she wouldn't end up all alone. In fact if it hadn't been for Naveen becoming a frog and herself as well, Tiana may have never fallen in love.

Turning slowly around she could spy from the small porthole-like windows on the kitchen doors. It was just how she and her father had envisioned. Well, maybe the theme wasn't _exactly_what they had dreamed up, but still. The joint was filled with people from every walk of life. Black, white, rich, and poor. Everyone just relaxing and eating her well thought out and delicious dishes. On a regular day they had a line clear around the block to get in. She had done it, she was a successful restaurant owner. Looking a bit to the left she could see bodies swaying to the tune of Louis's trumpet and Naveen on his ukulele. She was happy she could incorporate his love for music into his job.

Smiling she pulled back from the view, this was her dream and it was_ thriving_. It was what she had always wanted, but-

"_Is it what you need?"_

_Haha, I'm like that yeah.. cliff hanger.. review please.. help to inspire me.. lol_


	5. heeeey

**Heeey people! I'm baaaack and ready to finally finish this dang story. Sorry I went away for such a long while, but life has been well life and after a shat load of things happening, some good and some bad, well now I feel much better. So, maybe tonight or tomorow I shall update le its complicated..  
**


End file.
